The Private Eye
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: AU. Actress, Meredith Stepien hires Detective Brian Holden to follow her husband, Darren, whom she suspects is cheating on her. Some Breredith.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me have the next one Nicky, please. I'll show you just how good I can do, just give me another chance," Brian Holden pleaded to his boss. "Look, I know maybe the last case didn't end up so well-"

"You nearly ended up in Jail, Holden!"

"I know, I know. But I didn't! I need a case, Nick. Please, don't you remember all we've been though?"

"Listen, Brian. We might be pals but when it comes to work, I have to lay down the law. After the last case, I just can't give one to you right now!" Nick Lang said and his hand though his hair.

"Nick, please. Just gimme one more chance."

"Fine," Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair. "One more chance Brian. You better-"

He was interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door. Nick looked to Brian once then back at the door, "Come in!" He said.

"Um, Mr. Lang your 5 o'clock has arrived," Arielle Goldman said as she entered the office.

"Send them in," He said then dismissed his secretary.

"You're free to go in," they heard Arielle say followed by the sound of heels clicking.

Brian couldn't help but stare as she entered. She closed the door behind her then took a seat in front of Nick, crossing her legs.

"How may we help you, Mrs. Stepien?" The name Stepien clicked something in Brian. He wasn't sure just what, but something about that name and face, he knew from somewhere, but just couldn't place.

"Well," the woman shifted slightly uncomfortably in her seat, "I need someone to follow my husband. I have reason to believe that he's cheating on me. I need someone to descritely find out who it is. And it's critical that no one finds out I heired you," She said leaning forward slightly.

Nick nodded, "Well, I'll have Brian here, help you out. I'll leave you two alone then to discuss the details," he said then exited the room.

Brian pulled out a note pad and pencil then looked up at his new client, "Now then, Mrs. Stepien, what is your husbands name?"

"My husband, is Darren Criss." A light went off in Brian's head. Meredith Stepien, that's who she was. the actress that married Darren Criss last year, keeping her maiden name for business purposes. "He's been working on a new picture, and he doesn't come home until sometimes around 2 in the morning. Often times he's explained that hes needed to stay the night on set for early filming the next morning. A load of bullshit I say. I need you to watch him, I need to find out."

Brian nodded as he scribbled down everything she said. "Alright then. I'll start tomorrow then, is that all?"

"There's one more thing. If it's not to much bother, but I'd like to be there for some of it. When you catch him in the act, you know?" She said looking over at him as she made her way over to the door.

"I'll see what I can do," Brian said opening the door for her. "Have a nice day, ma'am," He said giving her a smile.

Meredith nodded then exited, "You too, Brian,"

As soon as Meredith got home that night she picked up the phone dialed the familiar number of her best friend. "Well, I did it Denise," She said as she picked up.

"How'd it go?" The voice of her best friend came though on the other end.

"Fine, I guess. But he's going to start tomorrow," she sighed, "I just can't wait to this whole mess is over."

"I know, I know, is this really the way to go though? What if he's not seeing someone else? And you're just being paranoid. And it just shows you can't trust him."

"I know, Denise. But what if this was Joey? What if he kept working late and didn't show up some nights? And what if you know that he's working with some attractive new secretary that you know is in to him?"

"Meredith stop. You're just over reacting about everything, alright? And Mia isn't going to do that. She knows he's married."

"Clearly you've never met her properly then. Just because he's married doesn't mean she's not going to go after him. Besides, I already hired someone, what's done is done."

"What's he like? Your detective?"

"He seems nice, he's attractive too," Meredith said not thinking. "I'm sure he'll get the job done," she said quickly trying to cover up what she said. Just then she heard the door starting to unlock, "Denise, I'll have to talk to you later, Darren's home." And with that she hung up the phone.

Meredith strode over to the door as Darren entered, "Hello, darling. How was work?" she kissed his cheek then took his coat and hat from him. She couldn't help but notice his crooked tie and shirt buttons were off. But that must've been from costume change or something, right?

"Oh you know, fine. We finished shooting the robbery scene today, so I'm glad the stress of that is over with. What's for Dinner?" Darren inquired as he migrated over to the living room and picked up the newspaper.

"It's a surprise," she answered. She just wanted this day to get over with so Brian could start figuring out this whole mess.

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. I know I should stop writing more stories before I finish one but really I'm having a writers block there so sorry. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days for Brian were, well, running smoothly. No problems had arose yet. And he was not about to get arrested. In short, things were good. He watched from a distance Darren leave his house and return home every night at the same time. It was one of him more boring jobs he recived, but at least he was getting paid.

One week after the start of his investigation her reccived a call, "Hello I'm looking for a detective Holden?" the voice on the other end said. It was familiar, he just wasn't 100% sure on who it was.

"This is him."

"Oh good. This is Meredith, I'm one of your clients," she reminded him, "I just thought you should know this. I told you how sometimes he claimes he has to stay the night? Well, this morning he told me that he wouldn't be returning for the night."

Brian nodded, "Thanks, I was just about to head out actually. And hey, I know you said you wanted to help out one of these days, what about today? You've just got to follow my rules okay?" It was normally against rules to let the client help but, she was the Meredith Stepien after all! His stomach twisted slightly as he finished talking, like he was nervous. He had no idea what he was nervous about though, he'd done cases like this many times before.

A slightly squeel came from the other end of the phone, "Really? Oh, I will. Don't worry, I will," she repeated.

"I'll pick you up in about 10 minutes then?"

"Alright, it's a date," she said, then the line went dead. She had hung up. Brian slighlty smiled to himself. A date. No, not a date. She was married, he had to remind himself. All this was, is him bringing her alone to catch her husband that could be cheating on her even though it could result in him losing his job. There was no way he was going to end up falling for her either, not after the last time. He was just going to have tgo be very careful and not get that third strike.

"So what is it you do in here all day long, Detective?" Meredith pondered while looking out the windsheild of Brian's car.

He picked her up just like he said he would, then the two went and grabbed a cup of coffee then out to where Brian normally sat and watched. He had the perfect view of the entrance to Darren's trailer and some of the set.

"Well, Miss Stepien, I Read the the newspaper, do my job," he shrugged slightly and took a sip of his coffee while looking out the window.

"Well that sounds pretty boring. And Please call me Meredith"

Brian nodded, "It is. And call me Brian. I hate the title detective,"

"So, why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Brian. Why'd you go in to this business in the first place?" She asked curiously leaning in more towards him.

"Oh no, I don't do backstory," He said immeditly. When she gets to know him better, things become more personal and more likely for a heartbreak in the end. "Now, we can talk about you of course. What made you chose to become an actress?"

And so it began, for the next 6 hours and a lunch break, Meredith had dove in to her life story. He learned that she had a brother and that he was working as a doctor. He learned that as a child she always knew that acting was what she wanted to do. He discovered that she met Darren while on the set of her last film where it was love at first sight, and that after the wedding things started going down hill for the two. He seemed to have heard every little tihing about her imaginable.

She really was quite wonderful. There were many defining traits and qualities he had liked. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself and just kept trying to rub the feeling off, he was starting to get that feeling of falling for someone again.

He shook himself once trying to get rid of the the thoughts then looked out the window once more, "Wait, Meredith," Brian interuppted her. "Darren's leaving."

A/N: Yay new chapter! Was going to make this longer **and just finish the story there, but I've decided to split it in to two parts because I like the cliffhanger there. Anyway, please keep reviewing! And thanks for the ones i've gotten already and the faves and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait what?" Panic spread though out Meredith. No, not panic, excitment. She felt excited. Excited that something was actually happening. "Where's he going?" she said hurridly.

"How should I know? That's why we're following him!" He said starting the car.

"Oh my god this is actually happening isn't it? I'm going to finally catch him," She muttered under her breath grinning to herself slightly.

Brian glanced over amusedly at her. Never once had he met someone who was excited over something like this. He shook his head then looked back at the road trying to pay attention and to not crash. Brian pulled into the parking lot of a fancy resturant after Darren then parked the car. He got out then went over to the other side to open the door for Meredith, "What are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm opening the door for you, so you can get out of the car, in to the resturant, so we can watch Darren, and perhaps get a bit to eat. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'm not going in there! He'll see me!"

"Look Meredith, there really is no other way. What else do you suggest? just sitting out here and watching him from the car? Besides, he's not going to see you."

"Yes, actually. That sounds like a perfect idea. And how can you be sure? What if he sees me, then comes over and starts asking questions and then couldn't that comprimse everything? Then that could get you trouble couldn't it?"

Brian slammed the door on her. He stomped to the other side of the car then got in. He hated to admit that she was right. And he couldn't get in trouble again. "Okay, fine you're right. We should probably just stay in the car then," he said as he backed out of his spot and moved in to a better spot in front of a window where he could see Darren better.

The two sat in awkward silence for about 10 minutes untill they arrived. Who ever Darren's '"Friend" who he was supposed to be meeting arrived. "A GUY?" Meredith nearly shouted. "My husband is cheating on me with a man?!" She said angrily.

"Woah, okay just calm down Meredith. Maybe they're not seeing each other. Maybe this could be a business meeting?" Meredith sat for a moment taking in his words.

"Yeah, I guess you could be right," she said and nodded slghtly. Though something still seemed funny about this resturant for a meeting like that. It still seemed more like a date to her. Meredith leaned in trying to look at his face better. It was oddly familiar. Then it dawned on her, "I know who that is! That's Chris Colfer! He's an actor, writer, and director," she said to Brian.

"So see, it could be just business." Brian said still trying to calm her.

She nodded once more, then the two sat in silence for a while again before Meredith spoke, "So, I know you said no backstory. But I can't help but wonder why you were so strict about the rules you gave me, I mean I know it's rules but still." She said hoping to get some conversation out of him.

Brian sighed, "I'm on my last strike. I can't afford to get in trouble again."

"Okay, but why'd you get in trouble?"

"I feel in love with a client. Someone I should never had gotten involved with. It's against the rules. This girl, Jaime, needed someone to well-well I'm not allowed to talk about past cases with people I'm not authorized to. But I let my heart get in the way and well, that ended up being my first strike. My second strike, I was on a stakeout and got caught. The guy saw me watching him and well, then got freaked out and called the cops on me," he shrugged, "So, that's why. If I get in trouble again or break the rules and get caught, then I'd most likely get fired."

"Yet you still brought me along," Meredith pointed out.

"Look Mere," Mere. Meredith did kind of like the sound of that. She hadn't ever had anyone call her that before. "I know. That's why you have to folllow my rules so I don't get in trouble. You seemed like you really wanted to come along when we talked the first time. That's why you're here."

"oh, okay," Meredith nodded and started to listen as he talked some more about himself. She knew that if she had jsut gottwn the conversation rolling that he would evenutally start talking. She smiled to her self listening to some of his stories. He really was a great guy. Funny, caring, kind, and not to mention good looking.

"I never really wanted to be a detective though, I've always-" He stopped as soon as he saw Darren and Chris both get up from their chairs. "He's on the move again," Brian stated simply.

Meredith nodded and accepted this news, watching her husband leave. She didn't say anything this time. But the same sense of excitment flowed though her. Merdith buckled up as they followed Darren out of the parking lot again and though the busy streets. She noted that they didn't leave in the same car, and that she had no idea where Chris' car had went. Making her feel better about this whole this being about business. Meredith watched as Darren pulled in to a motel close to the studio.

"Maybe, he was telling he truth and this is where he has to stay when they need him for this kind of over night thing," Brian said as he looked at Meredith. He could tell she wasn't happy about the location he was in for this kind of thing, but he had to keep her calm.

Meredith nodded silently as Brian parked far away from any of the buildings. They watched Darren enter one of the rooms, then only a few minutes later, Chris had arrived. He entered just after Darren, then nothing could be seen any more.

"Come on," Brian gestured then opened the car door. He once again opened Meredith's door for her as well, but this time she got out with out any hassle. Brian lead Meredith over to the side of the building where a window to their room was open. What Meredith saw was, well not to her pleasing.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "He is cheating on me! And with a man!" She shouted. It wasn't actually the whole fact that he was a man that made her mad, but that if her Darren had thought he was like this that he couldn't come talk to her about it.

"Meredith calm down. Meredith, quiet okay?" Brian had tried telling her over her shouting. Thsi was just going to be like last time, loud noise and he'd get caught.

Brian did the first thing that came to mind in trying to shut her up. He grabbed her wrist then pulled her in and kissed her. It worked at least, she instantly became quiet. But what he didn't expect at all was for her to be kissing him back. There was a spark, that he could feel when it happened.

Everything seemed like history was repeating it's self. He had only spent one day with her, but he might've been starting to fall for her. He hadn't even noticed what was going on anymore, he thoughts were drifting a lot. He hadn't even noticed the two were now against the wall.

She had him against the wall, Meredith wasn't sure what drove her to do it. It seemed like a mix of the fact she had felt the need for revenge after what she jsut witnessed, also with the fact sh hadn't had this much action in nearly three months. It had alwasy been just small kisses between Meredith and Darren after marrige. There was also the nagging feeling in the back of her brian that she was beginning to like Brian.

She hadn't even noticed her hands starting to move to unbutton his shirt until he brushed them aside, "No Meredith, we can't," Brian had muttered against her lips.

She pulled away, feeling well slightly embarrese, "I-I'm sorry.. You're right. I mean, you have your work. and I am still married. I-I'm not sure what came over me," she saaid and shook her head.

"It's okay. Maybe we should just get you home? You've been though a lot tonight," She nodded again then got back in the car. They drove in scilence back to her house. He figured that this would be the last time they would ever see each other again. After all they did just close the case.

For the third ime that night, Brian opened the passenger door for her as she got out of the car, "Goodnight, Mere," He said as he e bid her farewell.

"Goodnight Brian," She said watching as he left. She hoped that one day in the future the would meet again somehow. She really was starting to like him. Maybe things would be better if she were single. Of course, first thing that moning would be to confront Darren then contact a lawyer. She just kept telling herself that it was going to be all better in the end.

**A/N: And Fin! How was that for my first AU? Well I guess, every starkid story is AU since it's about realy people and events that never actually happened. But anyway, were you surpised to find it to be Chris? Anyone? becuase I have no regrets in saying this, but I am kind of a big CrissColfer shipper here, so. I just had to make that happen.I already have an idea for a sequel if any of you guys would be interested in that, yeah? but I should probably at least write a chapter of my other story... Anyway, this Author's note is getting kinda long. But, yep. Reviews are always nice to have, Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
